


Prince of Peace

by Rodyle



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyle/pseuds/Rodyle
Summary: The fallen Emperor awakens to a world that, while not without troubles of its own, lacks those he had always defined himself by, and finds himself at a loss.





	1. Chapter 1

**2027 ATB, Japanese Republic, Tokyo, Shinjuku District  
**  
Lelouch vi Britannia awoke abruptly. Rivulets of sweat ran down his face, his breaths were rapid and shallow... and there was phantom pain in his chest, bare but unmarred so far as he could see.  
  
What he could see, however, made no sense to his mind. First and foremost, he should be  _dead._ A sword through the chest did for most humans, if, admittedly, not all. But there was no reason for him to have entered the latter category either, with the only remaining member of it having been sent off before the grand finale.  
  
The room itself also made no sense. In fact being in a room at all made little sense, seconds ago he'd been outside, and he could still feel other phantom sensations besides chest pain on that front: tiny hands embracing him, tears and blood staining his robes, cheers and cheers ringing in his ears, along with sobs that weren't his own wracking his weakening body. Now he was very much inside, and outside of his panting it was rather quiet.  
  
_High class surroundings, but far less so than the Imperial bedchamber._ Eyes darted around the room, taking in what information he could in his confused state.  _Largely spotless, but there's some half unpacked luggage. Personal decor is non-existent, but furniture is all top grade. A hotel?_ His eyes settled on the on the uncovered windows, which revealed a vast skyline, largely viewed from above. Upper class hotel, definitely. And...  
  
So how did a man being publicly assassinated in broad daylight one second find himself unharmed in a night lit hotel the next? Lelouch looked down at himself again, his breathing steadying finally... only to stop entirely as he finally realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Lelouch," a groggy voice next to him said, "whas goin on?"  
  
Lelouch turned, eyes slowly and steadily following the contours of the body next to him under the covers, which themselves eventually gave way to a nightgown so sheer it probably wasn't really meant to cover anything (and most certainly wasn't succeeding if it was) and...  
  
Red. Hair long and red, well past the shoulders, framing clear blue eyes. The age was wrong, the woman had to be almost a decade older. The eyes were wrong, they were filled with sleep and confusion where there should have been just hurt and anger. The setting was wrong. It was all wrong.  
  
But still, he knew perfectly well who this was, half propped up on one elbow and looking him in the eye.  
  
"Kallen... is that really... is this really happening?" Confusion overwhelmed prudence, causing him to voice his thoughts aloud.  
  
His... classmate? Ace? Enemy? suddenly seemed far less sleepy and far more concerned, sitting all the way up. "Is what really happening... hon are you okay? You're sweating like a pig." She reached out, and Lelouch flinched a bit at the cool sensation of the back of her hand touching his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"That's... an interesting question," Lelouch could barely process this. Her touch was real enough, as was the feel of the blankets on what Lelouch belatedly realised was his ENTIRE lower half (and didn't that just confuse the situation further?), "I'm not sure." One hand massaged his temple and another pulled the blankets up again in response to a chill.  
  
Kallen raised an eyebrow, "... you're probably just worried over letting Richard out of sight."  
  
_Leaving who now?  
_  
The redhead sighed, not noticing the flash of confusion on Lelouch's face, "This is SUPPOSED to be helping us get the first proper sleep in ages but you're such a worrywart..." she reached one hand up and pulled the prince down into a flustering but not objectively unpleasant position in the crook of her neck. "Look, your mom and Nunnally have him back at Aries-"  
  
**_My WHO and Nunnally?_**  
  
"-and it's not going to burn down just because you're gone for 2 weeks, so relax, go to sleep, and more importantly, let your lovely wife sleep,  _or else,"_ the last point was punctuated with a slightly too tight squeeze, before pulling them both down.  
  
Whilst providing a fairly straightforward answer to their states of dress or lack thereof, Lelouch mentally noted, before a weary consciousness gave way to its own exhaustion, that this remark raised more questions than it answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch woke the next morning having his shoulder shaken, though quite gently, and found himself still cuddled up to the culprit, the mysterious older Kallen.

 

"You know," she said, looking oddly pleased, "If we didn't have things to do I'd enjoy watching you actually just sleep for once. Since when do you wake up after me?"

 

_Death is a tiring experience_ , he almost said. "Mm, couldn't say. Just tired I suppose."

 

"Well we'll grab some brunch and coffee before hitting the town proper then." Kallen sat up, pulling back the covers and swinging her legs out in one smooth motion, confirming Lelouch's assumption from the previous evening that, no, the nightgown was not meant to hide much.  "We've got to be at Kagurazaka Ishikawa by 6:00 for our dinner with Euphie and Suzuka, but until then we've got a whole day to get around."

 

_Euphie!? And did she just say 'Suzuka?' And we're meeting them at a Japanese restaurant?_  "Or we could just stay in bed," Lelouch replied, partly out of still being genuinely tired, and partly because he still didn't feel up to playing along with... whatever this possibly a dream, possibly not world threw at him next.

 

Kallen replied by bending over, and jabbing a pointed nail in his cheek. "It's already 10, we've slept enough..." she thought for a moment, then smirked and pulled at the hem of her gown, "well,  _maybe_  I could be convinced," she said, sticking her tongue out.

 

Though he carefully schooled his features, Lelouch's mouth went dry. For a second, the aggressive, teasing late 20s woman in the hotel room before him was replaced by a crying teen in a military uniform, surrounded by an entrance hall.  _Goodbye... Lelouch..._

_I'm not 'hers.' False pretenses, questionable consent at best._ Lelouch shook his head, "Best not... We'll never get anywhere at all that way," he replied, searching for an excuse that wouldn't offend.

 

The older Kallen pouted, "you and your mixed signals. Well whatever," she made her way over to the half unpacked suitcase and started to dig through it, bending over in a fashion such that Lelouch guiltily avoided looking. "I've not been to Tokyo since before we tied the knot, I DO want to make the most of it."

 

"Well then, what's our itinerary for today?"

 

"Mmm, souvenir shopping mostly, I think. I want to bring back some stuff for Mom definitely, she hasn't been back to Japan in even longer than me. Maybe some cute baby clothes for Richard? Ah, but your mom and Nunna probably bought him 10 new outfits for him the second we let them out of sight. Oh, Miss Sayoko might want something, I should text her and ask, it's only 6pm back home."

 

As Kallen continued mulling her day's shopping goals, Lelouch picked through the available information as best he could.  _Mother appears to be alive, Sayoko is I suppose still Nunally's caretaker maybe? Euphie is alive, and... I shouldn't make too many assumptions on this 'Suzuka' business I suppose. Also, she's calling this place Japan... So many questions, nearly no answers. And then there's Richard, clearly the son of 'this' Kallen and Lelouch._

"Oi," Kallen's annoyed voice broke Lelouch out of his reverie. "Up and at 'em. You take the shower first, if I go I expect you'll be facedown in your pillow." She went back to looking through the luggage. "I'm gonna coordinate our outfits."

 

The questionably dead Emperor was actually offended, "I can dress myself!"

 

"Yeees dear," came the condescending reply, "and next time we have to go to some big ridiculous ball and pretend to like people, I'll let you try that fake eyepatch with a hanging jewel idea."

 

_Wait, an eyepatch with an... earring, basically? THAT'S BRILLIANT, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?_

"In the  _meantime_ , we're going to walk the streets, and the bodyguards are already going to draw more attention than I want, so I'll pass on the royal fashion sense. Now, shower, hit it."

 

_-and the jewel would do an excellent job pulling attention away from the missing -oh yes._  "Ah, right," Lelouch prepared to exit, then froze, remembering his present state of dress.  _It's... clearly nothing she hasn't seen before_ , he told himself, pulling it all off and managing a mechanical walk towards where, he assumed, the hotel bathroom was.

 

It turned out to be a correct assumption, and indeed a hot shower did quite the wonders. Nothing, including death apparently, could clear Lelouch vi Britannia's head, but it gave him a chance to sort things out a bit.

 

_Given the existence of physical sensation, we'll rule out dream. I don't really know what C's World is like for the dead so I can't guess at that either. Kallen's comments indicate I am indeed still royalty (I wonder who our bodyguards are?) and assumedly she's the daughter of a Duke... but it sounds like her mother is back in the Homeland?_

 

Stepping out of the shower, Lelouch continued to go over his situation as he dried off and examined himself in the mirror.  _Considering I have no idea how this happened it seems I have three options. One, I could try killing myself again. Clearly not as effective as solution as one might imagine but it's there. Two, try to come clean about my mind and memory... I wouldn't terribly enjoy being institutionalized imagine. Three, try and keep up the performance of 'this Lelouch' as long as possible. Both two and three have ethical conundrums involved... but once I've done two I can't take it back, so we'll go for three for now, at least until we have more information._

 

The mirror examination, surprisingly, actually revealed a small amount of stubble. "...I don't know how to shave, really, do I?" He mused aloud, looking at what was on the sink counter. Two open toiletries bags, his indeed containing a folded razor, but more interesting was a pill bottle placed on the counter, which he picked up and examined. _Lelouch vi Britannia, Divalproex SOD ER 500mg tablets, take one tablet twice daily._ "Hmm... I'll need to look the medicine up. In the meantime," he opened the bottle and popped one of the large grey pills, "doctor's orders."

 

After the assorted morning hygiene was completed, he ceded the bathroom to Kallen and slipped into the outfit she'd picked, a fairly light affair, suitable for a day out in Tokyo's... summer? He looked around and noted a phone charging on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Not knowing the unlock code, he was happy for the print scan.

 

"Hmm... If I'm still royalty... If the Vi Britannias are still royalty then...."

 

Lelouch sat down on the bed, opened Chrome, and searched "Marianne vi Britannia Wikipedia."


	3. Chapter 3

One tab led to 40 as Lelouch tried to absorb as much information on his new surroundings as possible.

_Marianne vi Britannia is the current 5th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, formerly the Knight of 6 and Special Envoy to the Republic of Japan._

_The Republic of Japan is the successor state of the Japanese Empire after the latter's defeat in the Pacific War by the Holy Britannian Empire and the East Asian Confederacy._

_The East Asian Confederacy is a federated state made up of the constituent countries of Manchuria, China, Mongolia, Tibet, and Korea, established after the collapse of the Qing Dynasty._

_The Holy Britannian Empire is a unitary state under a constitutional monarchy spanning the North American continent. Charles Zi Britannia serves as head of state as emperor, while his elder brother Vincent is head of government as the prime minister._

_Vincent Zi Britannia is prime minister of the Holy Britannian Empire and Leader of the Conservative Party. Though the elder twin, he decided to forgo his claim and pass the throne directly to his brother Charles._

_Nunnally vi Britannia is the second issue of Charles Zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia. She is known for her philanthropic efforts and support of the Labour Party. In 2009 ATB she was left paralyzed due to an auto accident, which also killed the elder princess Marrybell Mel Britannia._

_Lelouch vi Britannia is the first issue of Charles Zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia. He is a prolific stage actor, based in Pendragon, most famous for his lead role in an adaptation of Lord Byron's Manfred as well as the revolutionary Enjolras in Les Miserables._

_Euphemia Li Britannia is-_

Lelouch was pulled from his research, surreptitiously closing his tabs, as the bathroom door opened. Glancing up for just a moment, his eyes immediately returned to the phone, which he busied himself changing the unlock code of, having inadvertently confirmed that red was indeed Q-1's natural color.

"You set to go?" Kallen asked as she idly got dressed.

"As I'll ever be," he responded, grabbing a wallet from the nightstand.  _Alas poor Marrybell, but congrats to mother and... V.V I suppose? Also I need to look at the full world map clearly._

"My, but don't we sound excited to have a lovely day out with our wife."

"Apologies Your Royal Highness," Lelouch said in a mock soothing voice, standing from the bed and giving a bow, "I am merely concerned I shall be unable to offer sufficient aid in transporting the riches of today's raid for you."

Kallen sneered, "Oh please, I'm not the one who spent three hundred thousand pounds on the Champs-Élysées in a day."

"A point well made," he replied smoothly.  _What in the world did I even buy?_

"Well, if you're quite done with the sass, let's grab the tagalongs and go," she smoothed out her simple sundress  _(for August, different month, different year_  he idly noted, recalling the phone date), grabbed her purse ( _it matches her hair_ ), and led the pair out the door.

 

\---

 

After picking up a pair if seemingly identical men in black suits, the royal couple made their way out of the hotel into Tokyo proper. Looking behind him, the prince identified their residence as the Park Hyatt Tokyo. Across the street from the hotel, Lelouch could see a large park.

Kallen checked her phone, "Right, so that's Shinjuku Chuo Park, we can get some pictures there later at the falls, shrine, and art gallery. First though..." she made a few inputs, "we're going to eat at this place called Mr Farmer. We're going to want to head right from here, then it's a mostly straight route until we hit the Toei Oedo Line and Shinjuku Mall. Left from there and through a few short alleys to the restaurant. Should be about a 15-16 minute walk, think you can handle that Mr Olympian?" 

"I shall manage," the haughty affectation was obvious, intended to amuse, "I'm a Renaissance man, such a trial is nothing."

Her laugh was light, airy, and not meant for 'him.' "Alright Renaissance Man. Let's get moving," she said, locking hands with him.

"Since we're to shop," he put forward, trying to keep her on topics he'd be able to actually address, "do you want to just turn and head back to the mall after we eat? We'll be right there after all."

"That's the plan... Oh! Have to ask Sayoko, almost forgot."

Lelouch looked out ahead of them as she composed her message. The vibrant streets of Shinjuku.  **Piles of rubble, littered with corpses**. A businesswoman passed them, chatting at top speed on her phone.  **The green girl's corpse at his feet.**  The towering spires of a bustling Tokyo in every direction.  **An enormous sphere of pink light, swallowing everything and leaving only a crater in its wake.** The clear blue sky.  **The plates of the settlement**.

 

_Why... am I here?_


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~Mr Farmer, it turned out, was a health food store. It was a quaint little place, wood floor and paneling, small but with a bit of outdoor seating that the royals passed up. Probably the most distinctive feature was the about plant life, including a number of fronds suspended from the ceiling.

Lelouch, for his part, was still too caught up in trying to gather information and generally maintain both his composure and the act of his identity to think Not about his order, simply grabbing a cob salad and some water. His wife, and he supposed he was just going to have to get used to thinking of her as such (it wasn't unpleasant, simply unreal), ordered herself some kind of vegan fried chicken imitation that came with sides of mushroom tempura and carrot soup.

The bodyguards, he noted, served well enough to keep people at a distance, but were less effective at keeping people from taking whatever pictures they cared to. Apparently handsome foreign royalty drew looks, who knew?

When the dishes arrived, Kallen apparently thought it went without saying that she would be able to freely sample his dish, so he returned the favor, though he found himself unable to identify the "chicken's" true identity. Idly he wondered if his older self, an older, clearly lifelong wealthy socialite, might have had more luck with the mysterious substance...

"I've changed my mind!" She suddenly announced.

"You know you're starting to sound like Milly," he let slip, then berated himself.  _You have no idea if she knows who that is. You can't even say for sure that 'you' do._

"Please," she scoffed, "Milly can't go 5 minutes without changing her mind. I, as a  _proper_  lady, waited a full hour before doing so."

_Is this how Kallen develops, free of the conquest, free of her parents separating? Or maybe Kallen back home will become just as comfortable being Japanese and Britannian both, given nearly a decade._  "And what, my dearest, is this grand change in the battle plan?"

"Ugh, 'my dearest,' are you turning into Clovis now? Should I start thinking about retirement in Marseilles?" 

_Retirement from what, I should probably figure that out as soon as possible. Also, Clovis, alive and I guess in France?_  "My brother's talent for verbiage is unmatched, I'm merely respecting that as a good younger sibling." 

"ANYWAY," Kallen pushed through the banter, "instead of staying in Shinjuku, we're going to Ginza."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because it's where the expensive places all are? If we're going to be obscenely rich we might as well make the most of it." 

"Yes, it's truly a burden we must shoulder," the prince rolled his eyes and drained the last of his water, flagging one of the wait staff for the check. 

"Oh you know what I mean... and don't get too cocky, you're going to literally shouldering quite a bit of weight before we're done today." 

"You say that like it's some terrible threat," Lelouch muttered, handing some cash out of his wallet to the waiter who'd rushed over with the bill. 

"Considering our first stop is Hakuhinkan, it effectively is one." 

_I... don't know what that_   _is_.

 

\----

 

Lelouch had only ever known Tokyo in one of 3 forms: a near total pile of rubble, a Britannian bulldoze job, or an empty scar upon the very Earth. Consequently, he has little notion of what the districts in their full glory were before the war, nevermind in this peaceful alternate future.

Ginza, it turned out, was the highest end shopping district in the city or indeed in Japan entirely. Indeed that much he had surmised from Kallen's previous comment. 

What he had not figured out was the nature of Hakuhinkan itself: a toy store. As they climbed out of of the cab in front of it, Lelouch simply remarked, "stocking up for Richard then are we?"

"Of course!" She fixed him with a smile that, while heartwarming in itself, again sent him back to facing that crying girl in the clubhouse, trying to keep his face stony even as she- "After all, we have to make sure your mom and Nunna don't get him more presents than we do." 

Lelouch suppressed the emotion and took shelter in the act. "I wasn't aware that spoiling was a contest." 

She frowned, "Lelouch, he's ONE, we don't need to be disciplinarians."

"Simply a joke love, simply a joke," the prince replied, raising his hands placatingly. "Let's say we split up, we'll each find him some things independently and come back to compare." 

Kallen nodded at the suggestion, and directed one of the bodyguards to follow her straight to the elevators, stepping inside after only a glance at the floor plan.  _Knows where she's going I suppose. Can't say the same for me. Still, I've conquered the world before, or a world at any rate. Shopping for an infant can't be but so hard._


	5. Chapter 5

 

They were, she'd admit, an odd couple.

 

Not in terms of social standing mind, a ducal family and a mid ranked consort's household were close enough, and their mother's origins as Cajun and Japanese commoners gave them equal ability to irritate conservative court members by existing. No, the oddities were in their personalities and activities. 

 

She, in her day to day, was a Knightmare Frame Racer (and at one time, a soldier). It was loud, sweaty work that required she stay in shape and not mind in the slightest if she got dirty. She was also known, to those familiar with her outside the show she put on for court functions, for a fiery temper, having little compunction about physical violence and foul language if set off. She'd once gotten into an out and out fistfight with the Knight of 10, and won, when the latter thought he could condescend to her about the role of women. 

 

By contrast, her dear husband was about as sturdy as a wet graham cracker. He was legendarily weak, and the only thing surpassing that weakness was his complete enmity towards any sort of physical exertion that might improve his constitution. The closest things to exercise Lelouch would ever suffer were lengthy performances, on the stage or in the bedroom.  

 

The stage was another point of distinction. While her "day job," such as it was, involved blood, sweat, and screaming crowds, his was one of meticulous costuming, climate controlled theaters, and rapturous silence. Lelouch had taken advantage of his relative distance from the throne and thrown himself wholeheartedly into defending the barricades from Consular forces, summoning the seven spirits, or killing the princes in the tower. He had a natural talent for assuming different roles, though he had a definite preference for any which would let him ham it up.

 

To top these contrasts off, neither had much interest in each other's performances. Lelouch found the average KMF League race to be little more than an orgy of noise and smashing metal, being especially annoyed at the audience's equal appreciation for crashes as victory. Kallen meanwhile didn't care one iota to see her husband reenact dusty plays, no matter what pageantry Milly attached to them. She liked the musicals a bit more, but then, if she wanted to hear Lelouch sing, she could (and often had) request a private performance anytime she cared to.

 

All that in mind, she thought their differences suited them quite well. Their wildly different careers, marked with mutual disinterest beyond an odd 'hope it's going well dear,' meant each had plenty of space when needed. Kallen's fierceness served to push Lelouch to act on occasions where he would normally just bottle up his emotions for later brooding. Lelouch, meanwhile, could keep his wife from picking fights she didn't need to... or at least, show her how to get her licks in with some subtlety.

 

They also got along quite well with one another's families. Or at least, Kallen got along with Lelouch's family members who he actually both knew and happily associated with.The Empress herself initially seemed a bit skeptical, apparently she'd had someone else in mind for her son, but had quickly warmed up on the basis of their shared piloting experience. Clovis meanwhile flitted in and out, apparently deciding he liked her purely on the basis that she and Lelouch made for good color contrast in a painting. As for Nunnally and Alice, or Euphemia and Suzuka, they'd all shared time at Ashford together. For Lelouch's own part, he got on passably well with her father, but truly delighted her mother, particularly with his fluency in the Duchess' mother tongue. 

 

The most important family member of all, of course, Lelouch fussed over obsessively. Nevermind that they were literally royalty and staff existed to care for absolutely everything both the pregnant princess and, once nature took its course, their son, he insisted on personally going over every schedule, every food item, anything that could come in contact with the child. As soon as she'd given birth he'd dropped out of performances for a year, just as she herself had obviously missed a year's racing season whilst pregnant. Getting him to finally let up, trust his mother and staff, and take a vacation had been like pulling teeth, she'd been honestly afraid the stress he'd basically piled on to himself might cause another seizure.

 

For all the foibles, they loved one another. She'd have him sing at night while brushing her hair. He'd have her fly her float car out over vast the deserts past the border of Pendragon. They were both well acquainted with each other's forms after a near decade together. 

 

To be separated would break them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lord bless phones_ , thought the resurrected Emperor, as he idly strolled around Hakuhinkan's infant section. He was browsing the aisles of course, but more than that he was browsing the camera roll of the other Lelouch's phone.

There were not many pictures of Japan yet, with timestamps revealing they had only been there for two days, but past that were pictures of Aries Palace and its inhabitants, a gold mine for Lelouch as he tried to understand the life his counterpart led in this strange, paradiseal prison of a world.

A gorgeous young woman with long brown hair and clear blue eyes sat in a wheelchair, dressed in the finest clothes. Flanking her was a somewhat short blonde woman of the same age, dressed in the uniform of a Knight of Honor. _Nunally, clearly, and presumably the mysterious Alice._

Another picture of Nunally lacked Alice and was considerably less austere looking, instead showing her holding a small red-haired child, cooing over it and tickling it under the chin. _The boy of the hour, Richard_. 

The three were featured in various different recently taken photos, as were Kallen, an older Japanese women Lelouch recognized as Sayoko, a truly absurdly endowed blonde who was clearly Milly, and...

The first time Marianne appeared in the roll, Lelouch briefly saw red. But the logical mind held control, and forced him to close his eyes and breathe. _It's not 'her.' Not as I know her. Judge nothing yet, take no action yet..._

He looked at the picture again, a photo of the three "true" Vi Britannias. The siblings were next to one another, with their still taller mother bent a bit so her chin could rest of Lelouch's shoulder while she reached around and pinched a cheek per offspring.

 _... What a dreadful mix of emotions,_ he thought before closing the photo roll and returning to the task at hand.

"Now then..." he mumbled almost inaudibly to himself, "what do infants like?"

He scanned the many aisles as he walked, the one bodyguard of his keeping a respectful distance.  _Recognizable character merchandise seems a waste on someone too small to recognize it, but it's still the done thing so far as I know, so let's go with that._

Eventually, he came upon a segment dedicated to an odd, blue and white, catlike cartoon character he vaguely remembered Suzaku once showing him and Nunally was popular.  _Hm, that's too small, he'll choke. That's too hard, he'll hit himself with it. Too sharp, he'll jab himself with it... ahaha!_

\---

Kallen was a bit surprised when her text to Lelouch asking where he was got a "at checkout" response, but then he always was a bit more efficient than her.

Of course, this surprise became outright confusion when she arrived pushing a cart of spoiling gifts and her husband was found holding simply one.

Staring at her cart momentarily, she watched him do some calculations in his head, then assume an all too familiar look of smug triumph as he presented his offering. "I opted for quality over quantity, as you can see."

"...uh huh," the future duchess replied, taking the medium sized Doraemon in a box from him. "Lelouch, this is made of rubber."

"Indeed!" He said triumphantly, "the result of all conditions being cleared. Popular character? Confirmed. Totally round to avoid any jabbing? Check. Big enough to avoid choking? Of course. Not too hard or heavy to avoid bludgeoning? Done. Not a doll made of absorbent materials to collect fluid and sundry? Crucially."

She stared at her husband like he'd grown a second head, then bopped him with the box on the one he had. "He's a baby, not a dog Lelouch! It needs to be something properly soft and plush! God you can be such a weirdo sometimes." She tossed the crappy rubber doll to the guard behind Lelouch and told him to return it. "So, clear winner in the Baby Our Baby contest: me."

"...So it seems," the prince noted, chastened and rubbing his head. 

"Right, so we'll take these back to the hotel, explore that park, and by the time we're done it'll be time to get going to meat Euphie and Suzuka."


End file.
